Most people store a handheld device, for example, a mobile phone, in their pants pocket. For those individuals not wearing clothing with a pocket or with pockets too small to hold a device, this presents a problem. The individual may be forced to carry the device around in their hand. Sometimes, the handheld device may be dropped in the process of pulling it out of the pocket and into a useful position. Typically, the process of withdrawing the device from the pocket may be slow, clumsy, and sometimes uncomfortable.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that can provide storage and quick access to a handheld device.